It is highly desirable to be able to construct mailer type business forms in a simple and effective manner. One particularly desirable manner of construction is to provide double parallel folding of a single sheet of paper. According to the present invention, a mailer type business form may be constructed by double parallel folding of a single sheet of paper with various glue lines and perforations being provided so as to produce a return envelope having a side opening feature, or to produce a seven page booklet. Both types mailers according to the invention can be produced from a 91/2 inch by 17 inch sheet of paper, which can be run during manufacture on a 91/2 inch.times.81/2 pad for easier folding and handling.
According to a first aspect of the present invention, an intermediate for a mailer type business form having a return envelope, is provided. The return envelope produced from the intermediate is side-opening, and is large enough to easily enclose a personal check. The intermediate according to this aspect of the present invention comprises the following elements: A quadrate single sheet of paper having first and second faces, first and second parallel side edges, and first and second parallel end edges. First, second and third fold lines parallel to the end edges, and dividing the sheet into first through fourth essentially equal sized panels, the first panel between the first end edge and the first fold line, the second panel between the first and second fold lines, the third panel between the second and third lines, and the fourth panel between the third fold line and the second end edge. A first adhesive pattern formed on one of the second and third panels first face for cooperating with the other of the second and third panels to form a return envelope when the sheet is double parallel folded about the fold lines. A flap fold line provided in one of the second and third panels adjacent the first adhesive pattern, and parallel to the side edges, defining a fold-over flap for a return envelope formed when the sheet is double parallel folded about the fold lines. An activatable adhesive pattern disposed on the flap first face. A reply address area provided on the second face of one of the second or third panels. A second adhesive pattern formed on the first face of the fourth panel, and a third adhesive pattern formed on the second face of the first panel for holding the panels together when the sheet is double parallel folded about the fold lines. And, lines of weakness formed in the panels adjacent the second and third adhesive panels for allowing detachment of the sheet thereat to allow opening of a mailer formed by double parallel folding the sheet about the fold lines.
The intermediate preferably also comprises an outgoing address provided on the first panel first face, with a window in the fourth panel, the window in alignment with the outgoing address area when the sheet is double parallel folded about the fold lines to form a mailer. The first adhesive pattern may comprise a generally U-shaped pattern comprising three strips, first and second strips adjacent and parallel to two of the fold lines, and a third strip adjacent and parallel to the side edge on the opposite side of the sheet from the flap. A fourth adhesive pattern is also typically provided, comprising a pair of strips of adhesive on the first face adjacent the first and second side edges, respectively, on one of the second and third panels, and lines of weakness on the opposite side of the fourth adhesive pattern strips from their respective side edges. The first through fourth adhesive patterns may be heat activated adhesive (or pressure activated cohesive, or the like), and the activatable adhesive pattern on the flap is preferably rewettable adhesive (or pressure sensitive adhesive covered by a release strip). Further a line of weakness comprising an extension of the flap fold line is formed in the one of the second and third panels in which the flap fold line is not formed, to readily expose the activatable adhesive when the mailer is opened.
The mailer produced from the intermediate described above has the following components: First, second, third and fourth substantially quadrate panels, each having essentially the same size, first and second side edges, and first and second end edges, and top and bottom faces. (The first panel underlies the fourth panel, and the second panel underlies the first panel, and the third panel underlies the second panel.) A first adhesive pattern comprising first and second strips of adhesive parallel to and adjacent, but spaced from, the end edges, and a third strip of adhesive parallel to and adjacent, but spaced from, the first side edge, the strips acting between the second panel top face and the third panel bottom face to define a return envelope. A flap fold line formed in one of the second and third panels, and a stub-forming line of weakness formed in the other of the second and third panels, the flap fold line and the stub-forming line of weakness in alignment with each other and adjacent, but spaced from, and parallel to, the second side edge, the flap fold line forming a return envelope flap. A strip of activatable adhesive provided on the face of the flap facing the second panel if the flap is formed in the third panel, or facing the third panel if the flap is formed in the second panel. Reply address indicia provided on the reply envelope. Second and third adhesive patterns holding the first panel to the fourth panel adjacent at least one end edge thereof, and for holding the first panel to the second panel adjacent at least one end edge thereof. And, lines of weakness formed in at least the first, fourth and second panels adjacent the second and third adhesive patterns on the opposite sides thereof from the adjacent end edges, to facilitate opening of the mailer.
According to another aspect of the present invention an intermediate for a mailer type business form that may be used to provide a return envelope construction, or a seven page booklet construction, is formed into a mailer by eccentric double parallel folding. The intermediate comprises the following elements: A quadrate single sheet of paper having first and second faces, first and second parallel side edges, and first and second parallel end edges. First, second, and third fold lines provided in the sheet parallel to the end edges; the spacing between the first and second fold lines, the spacing between the second and third fold lines, and the spacing between the third fold line and the second end edge being equal, and significantly greater than the spacing of the first fold line from the first end edge. The fold lines defining the sheet into first through fourth panels, the first panel between the first end edge and the first fold line, the second panel between the first and second fold lines, the third panel between the second and third fold lines, and the fourth panel between the third fold line and the second end edge. A first strip of adhesive formed on the first face of the fourth panel immediately adjacent the second end edge, so that when the sheet is double parallel folded about the fold lines, the first strip engages the second panel second face, and does not engage the first panel. And, an outgoing address area visible on the second face of the fourth panel.
The intermediate described above also preferably has a window in the fourth panel and the outgoing address area is formed on the first panel first face so that when the sheet is double parallel folded about the fold lines the outgoing address area is visible through the window. If the intermediate is to be formed into a seven page booklet configuration, a second strip of adhesive is disposed on the first face of the second panel immediately adjacent and parallel to the first fold line for holding the second and third panels together thereat when the sheet is double parallel folded about the fold lines, and all of the fold lines may comprise lines of weakness.
The invention also comprises a mailer constructed from the intermediate described above. The mailer comprises the following elements: First, second, third and fourth substantially quadrate panels, each having first and second side edges, and first and second end edges, and top and bottom faces. The first panel underlies the fourth panel, and the second panel underlies the first panel, and the third panel underlies the second panel. (The first panel has a dimension along the side edges a significant amount less than the second through fourth panels, while the second through fourth panels have essentially the same size, and the first panel has a dimension along the end edges the same as the dimension along the end edges of the second through fourth panels.) A first strip of adhesive connecting the bottom face of the fourth panel to the top face of the second panel at the first end edge of each. A line of weakness formed in each of the fourth, second, and third panels immediately adjacent and parallel to the first strip of adhesive on the opposite side thereof as the first end edge of each, the first end edge of the first panel substantially in alignment with the lines of weakness in the fourth, second, and third panels. And, outgoing address indicia visible by viewing the top face of the fourth panel.
In the seven page booklet embodiment of the mailer, where a second strip of adhesive connects the second and third panels together and extends immediately adjacent and parallel to the second end edge of each, the following indicia may be on the indicated faces of the indicated panels:
______________________________________ panel/face indicia ______________________________________ fourth panel, bottom face page 1 third panel, top face page 6 second panel, bottom face page 5 first panel, top face page 2 third panel, bottom face page 7 second panel, top face page 4 first panel, bottom face page 3. ______________________________________
Rather than formed from an eccentrically double parallel folded single sheet of paper, the mailer according to the present invention, in which a seven page booklet embodiment is provided after opening the mailer, may be formed by standard double parallel folding. The intermediate for constructing this mailer comprises the following elements: A quadrate single sheet of paper having first and second faces, first and second parallel side edges, and first and second parallel end edges. First, second, and third fold lines provided in the sheet parallel to the end edges, the fold lines defining the sheet into first through fourth substantially identically sized panels, the first panel between the first end edge and the first fold line, the second panel between the first and second fold lines, the third panel between the second and third fold lines, and the fourth panel between the third fold line and the second end edge. A first strip of adhesive disposed on the first face of the fourth panel, immediately adjacent and parallel to the second end edge of the sheet. A second strip of adhesive disposed on the second face of the first panel, immediately adjacent and parallel to the first end edge of the sheet. First and second lines of weakness formed in the first and fourth panels adjacent and parallel to the first and second strips of adhesive on the opposite side thereof from the second and first end edges, respectively, and third and fourth lines of weakness formed in the second and third panels, respectively, in alignment with the first and second lines of weakness when the sheet is double parallel folded about the fold lines (the second fold line comprises a line of weakness). A third strip of adhesive disposed on the first face of the second panel immediately adjacent and parallel to the first fold line for holding the second and third panels together thereat when the sheet is double parallel folded about the fold lines. And, an outgoing address area visible on the second face of the fourth panel.
In the intermediate described above, the following indicia may be provided on the indicated faces of the indicated panels:
______________________________________ panel/face indicia ______________________________________ fourth panel, first face page 1 third panel, first face page 6 second panel, first face page 5 first panel, first face page 2 third panel, second face page 7 second panel, second face page 4 first panel, second face page 3. ______________________________________
The mailer constructed from the intermediate described above has the following elements: First, second, third and fourth substantially quadrate and equal size panels, each having first and second side edges, and first and second end edges, and top and bottom faces. (The first panel underlies the fourth panel, the second panel underlies the first panel, and the third panel underlies the second panel.) A first strip of adhesive connecting the bottom face of the fourth panel to the top face of the first panel, and a second strip of adhesive connecting the bottom face of the first panel to the top face of the second panel at the first end edge of each. A third strip of adhesive connecting the second and third panels together and extending immediately adjacent and parallel to the second end edge of each. A line of weakness formed in each of the first through fourth panels immediately adjacent and parallel to the first and second strips of adhesive on the opposite side thereof as the first end edge of each. And, outgoing address indicia visible by viewing the top face of the fourth panel.
In general, the invention also contemplates an intermediate for a mailer type business form that is constructed into a seven page booklet when the mailer is opened. The intermediate comprises: A quadrate single sheet of paper having first and second faces, first and second parallel side edges, and first and second parallel end edges. First, second, and third fold lines provided in the sheet parallel to the end edges, the fold lines defining the sheet into first through fourth panels, the first panel between the first end edge and the first fold line, the second panel between the first and second fold lines, the third panel between the second and third fold lines, and the fourth panel between the third fold line and the second end edge. A first strip of adhesive disposed on the first face of the fourth panel, immediately adjacent and parallel to the second end edge of the sheet. A first line of weakness formed in the fourth panel adjacent and parallel to the first strip of adhesive on the opposite side thereof from the second end edge, and at least second and third lines of weakness formed in the second and third panels, respectively, in alignment with the first line of weakness when the sheet is double parallel folded about the fold lines (the second fold line comprises a line of weakness). A second strip of adhesive disposed on the first face of the second panel immediately adjacent and parallel to the first fold line for holding the second and third panels together thereat when the sheet is double parallel folded about the fold lines. And, an outgoing address area visible on the second face of the fourth panel.
The mailer constructed from the intermediate described above comprises the following elements: First, second, third and fourth substantially quadrate panels each having first and second side edges, and first and second end edges, and top and bottom faces; the first panel underlying the fourth panel, the second panel underlying the first panel, and the third panel inderlying the second panel. A first strip of adhesive connecting the bottom face of the fourth panel to the top face of one of the first and second panels. A line of weakness formed in at least each of the second through fourth panels immediately adjacent and parallel to the first strip of adhesive on the opposite side thereof from the first end edge of each. A second strip of adhesive connecting the second and third panels together and extending immediately adjacent and parallel to the second end edge of each. And, outgoing address indicia visible by viewing the top face of the fourth panel.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide a mailer that may be constructed by double parallel folding a single sheet of paper, which may either include a return envelope, or may form a seven page booklet when opened. This and other objects of the invention will become clear from an inspection of the detailed description of the invention, and from the appended claims.